


New Year's Gift（新年禮物）

by carolchang829



Series: The Holiday [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 回到洛杉磯的史蒂夫再次忙於工作，遠在倫敦的巴基計畫給他一個難忘的回憶，為思念所苦的兩人能有個美好的新年嗎？





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Holiday 番外

這次的飛行很平順，意外地，史蒂夫在飛機上睡著了，一路抵達洛杉磯，於是當他下午進公司時，波茲小姐見到一位精神奕奕、明顯心情開朗的羅傑斯先生。

 

史蒂夫對工作的態度一向都是全力以赴，心無旁騖，這次的案子他們整個小組努力了三個月，一改再改好不容易才完成，新年假期一過馬上就要繳件給客戶，沒想到臨時又被老總打回票，原本都還在悠哉放假的組員們頓時亂成一鍋粥，趕回來的史蒂夫無疑一場即時大雨解救了大家。

 

幸好要修改的部分實際上不多，史蒂夫在飛機上已經看過老總指示的資料，也已經有了調整方案，透過波茲小姐的聯絡順利取得老總肯定的回覆後，立馬將工作分派下去，預計三天內完成，以求在今年最後一天收工好讓大家可以回去跨年狂歡。

 

史蒂夫是坐Uber回家的，山姆原本提議去接他，但不知道會在公司待多久，所以謝絕了山姆的好意。

 

深夜的聖馬利諾安靜無聲，今晚仍然是無雲的好天氣，星月交輝照耀著他久違的住宅，站在大門外牆，史蒂夫感到全然的放鬆，終於回到家了。

 

走進內院，就看見門廊下山姆背對著他跟站在半掩門內的蕾貝卡正在講話，蕾貝卡眼睛一抬跟他對上視線，露出驚喜的表情。

 

「史蒂夫！你回來了！」

 

山姆咧嘴大笑著跟蕾貝卡一起走向他，給了他一個大力的擁抱，「老兄，歡迎回家！」山姆在他的肩背拍了拍。

 

蕾貝卡比照片看起來更加嬌小，圓潤的臉龐上閃爍的灰藍色大眼睛帶著一點羞怯又躍躍欲試的笑容，「你好，史蒂夫，初次見面，歡迎回來。」

 

「蕾貝卡，妳好呀！很高興終於見到妳！」史蒂夫毫不避諱地也給了她一個熱情的擁抱，能看到跟巴基那麼相近的人實在太好了，「妳不知道巴基在我耳邊快把妳唸出油咯！」

 

「喔噢！詹姆斯！」蕾貝卡掩著臉，「希望他沒講太多我的壞話？這次匆忙出門我真的被他唸翻了。」

 

山姆對他做了個"007"的口型，換來史蒂夫一個小小白眼。

 

「進來再說吧！」史蒂夫舉步準備踏進房子，又半轉回身，「對了，現在都快1點了！山姆你怎麼在這裡？你在等我嗎？」狐疑地打量眼前突然侷促起來的友人。

 

「呃...咳！沒什麼，那個，我正要走呢！」山姆對蕾貝卡點點頭，兩人眼神交流了兩秒，「我...明天再來，拜！」接著就像屁股後有鵝在啄一般跳進車裡跑了。

 

一向對某些狀況有點遲鈍的史蒂夫突然意識到...他的好友跟我們英國來的可愛客人之間...似乎...往下看了看（是的，必須低頭才看得到蕾貝卡的臉。）史蒂夫挑起眉毛，蕾貝卡還在望著山姆駛離的車影，"好吧！看來這趟交換房子的旅程，不只是一邊有收穫。"心中暗自好笑，一邊招呼蕾貝卡回屋。

 

身為有禮貌的好客人，蕾貝卡非常盡心的在維持史蒂夫豪宅的原樣，事實上，她連主臥室都沒踏進去過！這讓史蒂夫不禁感到有些不好意思，想到田園小屋閣樓臥室的床跟客廳沙發被折騰的樣子，心中默默向蕾貝卡道歉。

 

「哦！那...我想說有那麼多房間嘛！客房就很舒適了呢！」蕾貝卡表示這裡每個房間都比她小屋的臥室大多啦！明顯蕾貝卡最常活動的地方是客廳跟視聽室，視聽室的投影螢幕上還跑著片尾，「山姆跟我在看星際大戰，剛剛才看完的。」嬌小的棕髮女子羞澀一笑。

 

「很好啊！很高興你們相處的不錯，山姆是個很棒的朋友。」史蒂夫從冰箱拿出啤酒，現在他們正一塊坐在寬敞的開放式廚房的小吧檯旁。

 

「嗯！他是個好人，還好有他在，真的很謝謝你呢！威爾森太太她們也都很棒！她們很掛念你呢！不過，知道倫敦那邊有詹姆斯在，她們突然都安心起來了，真有趣。」

 

兩人對視兩秒，史蒂夫感覺耳尖有點熱，「嗯...詹姆斯...我是說，巴基...你們通過電話了？」

 

「是的，基督在上，別不好意思，我很高興這次跟你交換房子能讓你們找到彼此，雖然我原本跟你保證那會是個"寧靜"的假期。」蕾貝卡語帶揶揄。

 

「對，上帝有他的旨意，妳永遠不知道誰會來敲門。」史蒂夫淺笑著摸摸鼻子，「是說，我聽說前幾天有某人跑來敲妳的門？一切都還好嗎？」

 

「啊！是啊！」蕾貝卡圓圓的臉蛋有一瞬間的黯淡，「別擔心，都過去了，事實上，我感覺還不錯，」歪頭，「老實說，洛杉磯的空氣中是不是有什麼神奇的力量？這裡的風...真的很溫暖，我覺得...我不知道欸...像是一個新的人。」

 

「那是聖塔安那風，是的，這個季節有它的魔力，任何事都有可能發生。」

 

「是啊！還有，山姆也幫了大忙，你知道這一週我看了十幾部電影都有很棒的女主角嗎？都很...性感是當然的，就是...堅強、獨立、有自信，她們做自己生活的主角，我...也想要成為那樣。」蕾貝卡神情嚮往。

 

「這傢伙是個有獨特見解的電影迷，不過，他推薦的電影真的都很好看！獨立自主的女性是吧！我喜歡這個點子，很高興這對妳有幫助。」兩人相視而笑。

 

蕾貝卡揉捏褲子上的摺痕，「所以...我繼續在這邊待到元旦後沒問題嗎？我擔心會打擾你...」

 

「噢！當然不會，我是說...妳看，這裡絕對夠大，」比了比寬敞的空間，「而且，事實上這幾天我應該也只有睡覺時間會出現吧！妳知道，大概像今天這樣，在公司加班到三更半夜。」苦臉。

 

「可憐的傢伙，」蕾貝卡表示同情，「我以為你預計要休息整個月？」

 

聳聳肩，「我習慣了，如果這次可以順利過關，元旦假期跟之後的時間還是屬於我自己的。」

 

「太好了，長途飛行又工作到現在，你一定累了，已經很晚了，我就讓你好好休息吧！」

 

接下來的日子，史蒂夫一頭栽進工作，果然像他跟蕾貝卡描述的沒日沒夜起來，疲憊之餘，每晚跟巴基的熱線成為慰藉。

 

洛杉磯的深夜時分，倫敦已經是早晨，他們交換一天發生的大小事，巴基會描述手邊正在進行的早餐內容，引得他饞蟲作祟然後保證日後做給他吃，最後史蒂夫總在巴基磁性嗓音溫柔地哼著搖籃曲下睡著。

 

短短三天，隨著工作接近完成，思念越發強烈，史蒂夫已經打定主意只要確認上司認可這次修改後的內容，就要再次飛往倫敦，投入他心愛男人的懷抱。

 

晚上八點，趕在今年的最後一天，史蒂夫的小組總算交出了讓老總滿意的成績單，辦公室裡歡聲一片，同事們簇擁著他一塊吃晚餐慶祝，但坐在氣氛熱烈的餐廳卡座裡，史蒂夫只覺得心裡也卡卡的，不停地瞄著手機。

 

早上發過幾通簡訊後巴基就一直沒有上線，到現在已經過了十幾個小時，史蒂夫不知道自己在坐立難安什麼，他在心裡默默計算時差，回想昨晚巴基是否有說過今天會比較忙之類的，可腦袋裡只記得巴基哼了小美人魚的Part of your world把昏昏欲睡的他送進了夢鄉。

 

洛杉磯下午時間倫敦已經是晚上，配合小娜的作息，巴基一向是早睡早起，史蒂夫再次看了看錶，十點鐘，倫敦那邊是早上五點，巴基好像也快要起床了。

 

「欸！史蒂夫！在發什麼呆，你整晚都心不在焉啊！等一下一塊去市中心跨年吧！大家都說好。」史考特拍了拍他，一旁的組員們隨即附議。

 

史蒂夫才發現同事們都已經吃飽喝足各個摩拳擦掌準備好要去大玩一番的模樣，不禁莞爾，「我以為連操三天之後你們應該要死不活地只想回家休息？」

 

最後史蒂夫還是謝絕了熱情同事們的呼喚，堅持回家洗澡睡覺，事實上，洗澡是要的，睡覺...則要等他跟巴基通過電話之後。史蒂夫已經想好今年的跨年時間一定要聽著巴基的聲音過，也許，配上影像，他們還沒視訊通話過呢！

 

一眼就看到山姆的車停在自家院子，這個幾天他雖然幾乎不在家，但也感覺得出這兩人的熱乎勁，他還沒有時間拷問他的老夥伴到底跟蕾貝卡是怎麼回事！

 

他們似乎正要出門，蕾貝卡看到他回來鬆了一口氣，「史蒂夫，還好你回來了...我是說...我差點以為你今晚會跟同事們去跨年，我們呃...要去看煙火，一塊？」

 

不知為何，史蒂夫覺得蕾貝卡問得有些言不由衷，看山姆的表情根本不想讓他去做電燈泡好吧！更何況他跟本也沒打算去參和，把這兩隻愛情鳥趕出門，史蒂夫抓緊時間快速沖了澡，頭上罩著毛巾、套上內褲就迫不及待撥巴基的手機。

 

通了，沒人接，打了三次之後史蒂夫一咬牙打去巴基家中...隨著電話鈴聲不斷地響，他的心情也漸漸沈入谷底。

 

倫敦在七個小時前就跨年了，巴基...想到他可能去酒吧狂歡然後跟某個什麼人滾床單，現在正在做早餐給別人吃...停下！停止那些胡思亂想！史蒂夫痛恨這種感覺，巴基...巴基不會這麼對他的...

 

樓下傳來一聲輕微的聲響，史蒂夫警覺地抬起頭，他住的這個社區治安不錯，但也不是沒有發生過闖空門的狀況，幾年前剛搬來時附近一家珠寶商住家被歹徒半夜闖入，全家都被綁住洗劫一空，所以他才在家裡備了一把手槍防身，或許是蕾貝卡跟山姆折回來？

 

史蒂夫靠近門邊往下觀察，從二樓只能看到樓梯間跟門廳，剛剛他上樓時把一樓的燈都按熄，只剩下玄關門燈還開著，如果是山姆他們應該會出聲開燈，迅速退回床邊從床墊下摸出格洛克36，手上有枝點四五的武器讓他稍微安心了些。

 

他沒穿鞋，輕輕沿著樓梯匍伏往下，先往右手邊的廚房瞄了一眼，沒人，再往下移動幾階到底端，走廊也沒人，靠在走廊跟客廳中間的牆壁，雙手握緊手槍深呼吸幾次，史蒂夫猛地轉身雙腳岔開站在客廳入口，雙手持槍平舉朝前，準備警告他看到的任何人或東西...

 

他看到...

 

客廳茶几上擺著巧克力跟香檳，白色蠟燭的火光在金色雕花燭台上搖曳，紅色玫瑰在高頸花瓶中怒放。

 

那人高挑的身影斜斜靠在沙發旁，修長的雙腿微微交叉，黑色正裝配深紫色領帶，一手插西裝褲口袋，一手捻著一朵紅玫瑰舉在胸前，比離別那時更濃密的鬍渣，薄唇抿著似乎在忍笑，一雙大眼隱在燭光中若隱若現地閃著光，深棕色的頭髮鬆鬆地往後梳起，用一種慵懶的神情歪頭看著他。

 

令人耳朵發軟的性感嗓音響起，「甜心，我喜歡你穿這樣迎接我，不過，可以把槍放下嘛？我投降...」

 

手槍滑落在木質地板，發出沈重的聲響，「什麼...」眼前這一幕太過夢幻令他頭暈目眩說不出話。

 

更過分的是，竟然響起了音樂聲。

 

那張英俊非凡的臉上勾起一抹眼尾長長、嘴角勾人的邪笑，就著樂曲踩著優雅緩慢地步子朝他走來，閃著精光的灰藍色瞳眸攝人心魄，史蒂夫只覺嘴巴發乾心跳過速。

 

「嘿！美人！怎麼，以為我會放棄千里追美共渡新年的機會嗎？」耳邊沙啞的低喃穿透他的神魂。

 

溫暖的手撫上他的臉頰時史蒂夫終於有了真實感，巨大的欣喜衝擊幾乎令他落淚。

 

史蒂夫哽咽一聲投入巴基敞開的懷抱。

 

「Unchained Melody？認真的？」稍微平復心情後，史蒂夫瞇眼看著巴基。

 

「不喜歡？我看有人很感動啊？那是眼淚嗎？」

 

眼前的人兒不甘心地咬唇瞪他，潮濕的金棕色長睫襯著泛紅的眼眶與水波蕩漾的藍眼睛，透著一股惹人憐愛的倔強，巴基的瞳眸轉深。

 

「老天！你就這樣跑進來！嚇死我了！我還以為...」想到剛剛自己拿槍對著巴基，史蒂夫一陣後怕，「萬一走火怎麼辦！你這笨蛋！以後不許這樣了。」皺眉用力抓住巴基。

 

「好的好的，僅此一次，下不為例，」巴基舉手表示投降之意，「我很抱歉嚇到你了，這本來應該是個驚喜的，原諒我？」

 

史蒂夫雙手叉腰嗔怒地看了對方兩秒，他當然不可能對朝思暮想的人發脾氣啦！一把扯過領帶啃上棕髮男子的薄唇，在吻與吻的間隙中低喃，「混帳，我永遠都不會對你生氣，你...穿黑色正裝真的很帥...」

 

「所以我假設這個新年禮物你喜歡囉？」巴基吮著他的下唇，摩挲著柔軟的腰線把他往斜後方推靠在牆上。

 

「嗯...我喜歡...」背靠著冰涼的牆面，身前是熱情的軀體，裸露的肌膚被修長的大手摸著，史蒂夫呼吸開始急促。

 

「那我也要來索討我的禮物囉！」

 

「嗯？」

 

修長有力的手指鑽進史蒂夫的黑色CK內褲，一把往下扯，金髮男子只覺身下一涼，巴基已經跪下去捧著那堅實挺翹的臀部含住了史蒂夫已然甦醒的分身。

 

「巴基，這裡是門廊！」史蒂夫驚喘。

 

「不行嗎？」巴基倏地放開他站起身，還幫他把內褲拉回原處，「好吧！那換一個好了。」像變魔術般，巴基手上多了一條紅色的絨布緞帶，史蒂夫還沒回過神，脖子上就被繫上緞帶還打了個漂亮的蝴蝶結。

 

「這是...要幹嘛？」愣住。

 

巴基舔舔唇往後退，「我聽說...有人...曾經...做過變裝皇后大跳艷舞...」透著興味的灰藍色眼睛閃動著挑釁。

 

「來吧！史蒂薇！讓我看看傳說中全校性幻想對象第一名的實力。」坐倒在沙發上，巴基像等著看秀的大老爺般雙腿大張，手臂往後平攤在椅背上，挑眉看著他。

 

張口結舌，史蒂夫覺得自己此刻的表情一定很蠢，「你怎麼...可惡！是山姆，對不對！？」不敢相信好友竟然就這樣出賣了他，「該死的！那是十幾年前的事了！」臉上一陣熱氣。

 

「若要人不知，除非己莫為。」巴基咧嘴笑著對他搖搖食指，「來吧！甜心，你可以的～～我在等～～」

 

羞憤欲死也無法形容此時此刻，但同時一陣興奮的顫慄傳遍全身，"老天！我瘋了！" 史蒂夫摀住臉一咬牙，抬起頭說，「我需要音樂。」面上視死如歸的樣子大有豁出去之感。

 

「就等你這句話！」巴基手上不知何時握著手機按下播放，似乎早已安排好藍芽連線，客廳音響很配合地飄出 I will survive的前奏。

 

看得出來當年史蒂夫應該下過功夫練過舞步，雖說已經過了十幾年，音樂一下去馬上就擺出姿勢，剛開始還有點僵硬，但很快就開始有模有樣，扭動旋轉間還不時對巴基拋出飛吻跟媚眼，舉手投足散發著無比性感的魅力，完全不同於平常看到的斯文樣。

 

看著那身漂亮的肌肉舞動時伸張的線條，包裹在黑色布料下Q彈的屁股對著自己搖擺，巴基只覺得頭腦一熱險些留下鼻血，這趟飛得太值得啦！

 

最後史蒂夫似乎已經完全拋開了羞恥心，隨著節奏跨在巴基身上扭動磨蹭，還對著巴基撫摸自己豐滿的胸肌擠出溝壑挑逗他。

 

棕髮男子被撩撥到不行忍不住伸手時被無情地拍開，「紳士，只需看，不許摸！」金髮男子嘟著嘴對他搖著食指又俏又辣的模樣讓巴基愛到不行。

 

一曲終了，史蒂夫喘著氣坐倒在愛人懷裡，「滿意了嗎？親愛的？」

 

「是的，是的，你太棒了，辣爆了！寶貝，你是我的偶像！男神！」渾身血液都沸騰了，巴基做夢也沒想到能收穫這樣火辣的膝上舞。

 

從史蒂夫那雙長腿跨上來那刻就蠢蠢欲動的雙手終於如願撫上金髮男子彈性十足的臀部，兩人交換無數的濕吻。

 

就在巴基想進一步推倒身上的火熱身軀時，史蒂夫像一尾滑溜的魚般甩動長尾從他指尖溜走，輕輕拉起巴基的紫色領帶讓它從掌心划過又放開，同時轉身拿起桌上的香檳，越過肩膀低頭眨眨長睫對巴基說，「好了，現在，準備好拆禮物了嗎？」

 

扭著窄腰緩緩晃動圓臀的性感背影令人色受魂與，直到那背影消失在眼簾巴基才回過神來一躍而起追著往樓上而去。

 

雲散雨歇。

 

史蒂夫枕著巴基厚實的肩膀，食指懶洋洋的在巴基的腹部上畫圈，「所以，山姆跟蕾貝卡都知道你要來？還幫著你溜進來？」

 

巴基嘻嘻一笑，「原本只有貝卡啦！你的動向是她給我的，山姆嘛...你也別怪他，他也是為你好，他可真是個好傢伙，給我們的"幸"福生活提供不少意見喔！嘿嘿...」

 

「那個叛徒...」往手上結實的腹肌捏了一把。

 

「沒辦法，為了討好未來的大舅子，他可挺拼命的，嘻---」巴基一副忍俊不住。

 

「什麼？山姆跟貝卡？我是有點懷疑啦...嘿！你幹嘛！？」史蒂夫感到枕著的胸膛一陣顫抖，不禁撐起身子看向身下人。

 

巴基的笑意從輕微哼哼很快變為全身抖動的哈哈大笑，「你不會相信，哈！我那個天才妹子...噗哈哈！」

 

「巴基！？什麼啦？你笑得我都想笑了！到底是怎樣？」

 

巴基抹去眼角笑出的淚花，「她...咳...她以為...你的好基友山姆...嗯...跟你一樣...你知道我的意思，所以～我那可愛的妹子把他當成妥妥的閨蜜，而你那位好基友還以為遇到一個坦白實誠的好相處姑娘，噗...直到...節禮日那天，你知道貝卡那個前男友的事吧！？」

 

史蒂夫點點頭，「對，就那天，據說...山～姆給她安慰的抱抱之後他們就...」巴基比了個接吻的手勢，史蒂夫挑起眉示意他趕緊往下說。

 

「然後，大概她驚嚇過度推的太用力，山姆從沙發上跌下去撞倒桌腳，嘻...後面又發生什麼事他們打死不告訴我，總之這兩個笨蛋現在說開啦！」

 

「哇噢！這可真是...」史蒂夫笑著搖頭，「我看得出來他們對彼此都有點意思，不過沒想到是這樣...」

 

「所以...」

 

「所以？」

 

「今晚應該就只有我們兩個了～」巴基意有所指挑逗地眨眨眼。

 

「耶穌！你真是個惡魔～」

 

夜，還很長呢！

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 太愛這兩個，新年假期也要讓他們甜蜜一聚，希望大家喜歡～(o^^o)


End file.
